


Furry Friend

by Orekiisaprettyboi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron isn’t so mean, M/M, Soft andrew, neil is cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orekiisaprettyboi/pseuds/Orekiisaprettyboi
Summary: When Kevin Day brings a cat back to the dorms after a visit with Jean, the Foxes are confused to say the least. But they quickly grow attached to Kevin's skittish furry friend. Especially Andrew, who finds the cat's eyes a little too knowing.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 25





	Furry Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something like this so go easy on meeeeee. Anyways I kinda did this for myself because I'm absolutely obsessed with anything AFTG right now. The rating could end up changing, and the warnings, but for now I'll leave it as is. This is kinda my "tester" chapter. Sooo I hope you like it!!

Andrew barged into their room, letting the door bang loudly against the wall. Aaron started slightly, glancing up to meet Andrew's surly glare. Andrew felt the heat of anger seeping past his blankets of apathy, and carefully tugging them away. Aaron was curled up peacefully on the bottom bunk, sunk beneath a quilt Betsy had gifted Andrew last Christmas. Adding to the insult, a soft fluffy ball of fur was piled on top of his chest. The floof of fur was snoozing peacefully on top of him, and hadn't even twitched when Andrew had barged into the room. Quite the spectacle, and based on the smug grin tugging at Aaron's lip he had felt the same way. The skittish feline usually would've skittered from the room at the sound of a pen dropping.  
Andrew felt a tug of possessiveness for the cat, and frowned. Aaron shrugged, and attempted to scowl back at Andrew. Attempted.  
"Why's the cat in here?" Aaron set aside the book he had been reading, and ran his fingers through the cat's silky fur.  
"Why can't he be in here?" Aaron retorted. Andrew felt the tug once more, and clucked his tongue in annoyance.  
The cat could be in here, but that didn't mean Andrew had to like it. Andrew was staking claim now. The cat didn't belong to any of them. Kevin could probably argue the cat belonged to him. But even the ball of fur would distance itself from Kevin on occasion as if to say I don't always need you. I'm fine on my own. The ginger feline perched on Aaron's chest was enough proof.  
"Neil," Andrew grunted. The cat's ears twitched, and its' eyes squinted open at the sound of Andrew's deep voice. Andrew snapped his fingers, and felt a growing sense of satisfaction when Neil stretched and leapt easily off Aaron's chest. He weaved his way around Andrew's legs and looked up at him expectantly. Andrew stared back down at him. Those piercing blue eyes always felt like they were regarding him with an understanding no one else did. Even Betsy. Neil released a plaintive meow, when all Andrew did was continue to stare down at him. He reached down, lifting his soft warm body into his arms. Neil didn't weigh very much, but his floofy fur gave him a larger appearance. Neil was pliant in Andrew's arms, and began to purr when Andrew ran his fingers through his smooth, thick fur.  
"He was sleeping," Aaron grumbled, picking his book up once more. Andrew shrugged back, and carried Neil away. Neil wasn't "friendly", but once he adjusted to someone new he was quick to seek their attention, and warmth. Usually Andrew would catch Neil stretched across Kevin's lap, or tucked next to Nicky's feet. Neil rarely ever sought out Aaron. Andrew felt the prickle of Neil's warm tongue dragging across the palm of hand. He glanced down in amusement. Neil let out a pitiful mewl, an effective cajole for treats. Andrew set Neil down on the kitchen floor and maneuvered his way around the kitchen in search of some blueberries. Neil shadowed him, bumping against the back of his legs. Andrew sighed as he opened the fridge. When had this ball of fur managed to entrap him with his ginger fur and bright blue eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> Yuh, thanks for reading! Don't be shy and comment. I'd definitely appreciate some feedback! Again, this was kinda a "sampler", I'm still working on the first chapter. Hopefully I can update regularly. We'll see though... :,) Also I looked it up and it's safe for cats to eat blueberries...who knew!


End file.
